Bed of Roses
by Rhyme or Reason
Summary: Draco picks up random girls at night and then every morning Hermione watches as the leave crying, she tries her hardest to straighten him out but it never works. Until one day he thinks of the movies they won't make of him, unless they're porn. Based on


**A/N- **Alright, this has taken me a while to finish but I'm so glad that I finally have!! Anywho this is based on 'Bed of Roses' by Bon Jovi, I heard it one day on the radio and thought of Draco immediately (sad, I know). I hope you like it and think it's groovy. Also the tiny bit of riligion thrown in there is just for the line I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is, so I'm sorry if anyone is offended or whatever but don't flame as it's no big deal.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything, not J.K Rowling's Harry Potter, 'Bed of Roses' by Bon Jovi, 'Cuddly Toy' by the Monkees or 'A peak you reach' by Badly Drawn Boy.

oooo and please review, and constructive critisism is apreciated

* * *

"Argh, my head."

Draco woke up with a massive hangover, he felt something to his left and looked over and saw a blonde lying there, it took him a while to remember that it was Pansy. _So it wasn't a nightmare… _He vaguely remembered him and Pansy getting incredibly drunk and then her hitting on him but that was about it. He went down to the lounge room where Hermione was already dressed and reading a book on the couch.

"So how was Pansy last night, have any fun?"

"Shut up Granger, I've got a massive hangover and I'm not in the mood for one of your lectures thanks."

"Fine, but it's your own fault. I hope Pansy doesn't scream as loud as the last one did when you tell her to leave."

Draco just shook his head as Hermione went back to her book, while secretly hoping that she didn't as well. Instead he walked into their kitchen to get something for his head and something for him stomach. When he went back upstairs Pansy was still asleep so he decided to wake her up to the tune of a great song, he sat down at his piano and started to play 'Cuddly Toy' by the Monkees and even sang the lyrics. That woke her up.

_You're not the only cuddly toy  
that was ever enjoyed by any boy  
You're not the only choo-choo train  
that was left out in the rain  
The day after Santa came. _

"Draco, you're so good, I didn't know you could play the piano!"

You're not the only cherry delight  
that was left in the night  
And gave up without a fight  
You're not the only cuddly toy  
that was ever enjoyed by any boy.

Pansy sat up and started listening closely.

You're not the kind of girl to tell your mother  
The kind of company you keep  
I never told you not to love no other  
You must have dreamed it in your sleep

Pansy got out of bed and started screaming.

"Ok, I get it!! ARGHH!"

She throw the bed side lamp at his head, it just missed him. Draco didn't even move an inch, this happened every time. Hermione was thinking the same thing downstairs, wondering how long it would take for Pansy to get dressed and run out crying. She timed her, it took her about a minute, she was the fasted yet, none had gotten less than a minute so far but then there was always tomorrow. Hermione even found it amusing at times when one of them would stick around to talk about what a git Draco was with her, when she forgot how apposed to his behaviour she was she even started to sing along to the familiar lyrics that sounded almost every morning. Draco finally finished the song and went back down to the lounge room.

"How long?"

"One minute."

"Fastest yet."

"Yep. You know you should really stop doing this to all those girls, most of them don't even know it's just a one night thing. Don't you think that there might be someone out there that will one day end up hitting you in the head with that lamp of yours?"

"Not a chance, an angry girl has even less chance of hitting me than an elephant would, and it's way too early to listen to you talk about 'morals'."

"It's 12 o'clock!"

"Oh, well, it's still too early."

"You're unbelievable."

"Yet here I am, enjoying life unlike you."

"Breaking people's hearts is not my idea of fun."

"It's not breaking hearts; they were all with me for one night, two tops."

Hermione gave up for the moment and went up to her room to do some homework, muttering something like 'disgusting' under her breath all the way up. Draco simply smiled and made his way back to his room, before he went inside he called out to her over his shoulder,

"What song this time?"

"A Peak you reach by Badly Drawn boy!"

"Ok!"

So he sat down at his old piano and started to play, it was almost always a song by Badly Drawn Boy. When he got up to the bit where it went '_I don't to be alone is that out of the question' _he started to think about it, really think about it for the first time in his life. Did he want to do this for the rest of his life? Or did he want something else? The way he was going he certainly wouldn't, they wouldn't be making any movies about his life unless they were porn. _Well, good porn anyway. Wait a minute I'm a Malfoy obviously they'll make movies about me. _So he forgot about this annoying little idea that had somehow crept into his brain, he spend the rest of the day doing homework, playing on his piano, writing lyrics and then later he went out to find himself a girl for the night.

It went on like this for some weeks, everything seemed normal from the outside, but inside all Draco could think about was if anyone would remember him, if he really would end up alone. Then two months after he had started having these thoughts he was playing 'Cuddly Toy' and had finished playing for a few minutes, still he sat there thinking about if anyone really would remember him. Apart from being known as the son of a Death Eater he hadn't done much. He wasn't fighting on either side of the war, he hadn't got top grades in his year, he hadn't won Quidditch against Harry Potter a single year, he wasn't aiming to do anything and he didn't have any goals in life apart from making it through the war alive. Draco was still thinking about all these things when he went to bed for the first time in a long time without someone else, but even though he was alone he still didn't sleep well.

"Draco, no music?"

"No, no girl either."

"What….why?"

Hermione had been surprised the next morning to find no 'Cuddly Toy' coming from Draco's room and no girl coming running out it either, crying like usual. It made no sense to her.

"Well, I was thinking about what you said before, and about the line in that song 'The Peak you Reach' where it goes 'I don't to be alone is that out of the question' I haven't stopped think about it for the past two months."

"Oh, and this connects to having no girl in your bed how?"

"I was up all night thinking about if anyone would remember me when I'm dead, apart from being the son of a Death Eater, and I was also thinking about what you're always saying, about what I do being wrong."

"I see, well would you like to talk to me about it?"

"What you believe?"

"Yea."

"Ok I guess."

So Hermione sat down on the couch with Draco and told him about what she believed in, about God, Jesus and the Holy Ghost, about life and morals. Draco listened, willing himself believe it all, willing himself to believe that there may be hope for him yet.

"I think what you need to do is write down a list of goals you want to achieve, if you're that worried you won't achieve anything."

"Maybe, but what would I write about?"

"I don't know, goals for your career, as in what you want to do after leaving Hogwarts, if you want a family, any personal things you might want, like a big house, to give to a charity, to I don't know lose weight."

"Are you saying I'm fat?!"

"No, no! I just couldn't think of anything else! Maybe write your own songs that you can play on your piano would have been better."

"Hmmm. Maybe, have you got a list?"

"Obviously."

"Can I see it?"

"I think not."

"Can't you tell me even one of them?"

"Ok, I want to fight in the war."

"You what?!"

"I want to fight in the war along side my friends and hopefully make a difference in the outcome."

"What if you die?!"

"Don't you think it's worth dieing for?"

"Maybe…"

"Only maybe?! Millions of people are dieing out there and you're saying that it isn't worth fighting for? That we shouldn't be fighting for a better future?"

"You sound like some promotional advert."

"Never mind Draco, I need to go meet Harry and Ron."

"Hmmm."

Draco didn't believe in what Hermione had said about God and everything, at lest not yet, but he did start to write down a list of goals.

The list grew over the next two weeks; it wasn't the only change he made. He stopped picking up girls every night and even tried dating a few times and he talked to Hermione more often about…anything really. But then as they say 'good things never last' and this was no exception, a few months later and school was over, they were all on their way to the meet the real world.

"Hey, keep in touch with me ok?" Hermione said as they stood on the platform, moments away from parting.

"Yea, sure. I'll write you a letter first thing filled with 'I miss you's and tears all over the parchment." Hermione just laughed.

"Yea, well I'll be too busy with collage and the war to miss you too much. But I promise I'll write back."

"Yea, yea. Have fun and try not to get yourself killed."

"And you try not to get yourself drunk every night." She countered.

"Hey, I'm a reformed man." He put up his arms and tried to look innocent.

"Sure."

"I am! Now come here."

As they stood there hugging Hermione let herself cry a quietly as she could, she would miss this. Draco savoured it as long as he could, until she pulled back and they really had to leave. It was awkward unlike before, they stood in silence blushing until Harry and Ron came over to get Hermione so they could leave.

"Bye."

"See you."

Draco turned around and walked away.

A few months later found Draco at a payphone talking to Hermione, trying not to sound completely desperate.

"Well how about you, how are you doing, been busy?" Hermione asked.

"Um not exactly."

"Oh come on, it's been months. Have you even got a job yet?" Draco leaned against the wall with closed eyes, trying to imagine her there with him.

"Not exactly, but I do have an apartment."

"Oh Draco. Look, promise me you'll find something to do. Look I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to go, but call me later. Bye."

"Bye." Draco whispered, but she'd already hung up.

He'd tried to get a job, he really had, it's just that it meant almost nothing to him in the end. Instead he spent his days writing songs and playing them on his piano, and trying not to think about Hermione. He wasn't doing very good at that either. She was after all, the one who had changed his life around, maybe not completely but it was more than anyone else had ever done.

He walked down the street away from the payphone with his hands in his pockets not really pay attention to where he was going, until he found himself outside a bar. He stood outside for a minute considering the consequences but eventually he went inside just for a distraction.

Six beers later he was half falling of his stool. He looked up to ask for another beer and saw the girl behind the bar giving him the eye as she cleaned the glasses, he might have even asked if she wanted to come home with him if she hadn't tilted her head and her pink hair moved showing it to be a wig.

"Listen, my shift ends in five minutes, want to come back to my place?" She asked.

Draco watched as the wig moved some more, he ended up just laughing until he thought he'd died.

The next day Draco woke up to a headache and a newspaper lying next to his bed, slowly he picked it up and read the fist page.

'Voldermort Attacks Lloyd College

Late last night Lloyd College was attacked by a large group of Death Eaters with Voldemort leading the attack. Teachers and students at Lloyd College fought back as best they could but few have left the building and the battle is still going on. No deaths have been reported yet, but the toll is estimated to be in the thousands. The reason for this sudden attack is rumoured to be because Harry Potter has returned after many months of unexplained absence…'

Draco abruptly stopped reading and walked over to his phone and rang Hermione's home phone but when he got voice mail he left a hurried message for her to call him back. He then tried to get his owl to send her a letter to her college but he refused when he heard where he was asked to go, he had no other way of knowing for sure that she wasn't at College when Voldermort attacked and if she was alright.

Two hours later and Draco was trying to force his way into Lloyd College, he finally managed to dodge the last million reporters and guards surrounding the building and made it into the entrance hall. He didn't know what he was doing really, just that he had to find Hermione. He ran past thousands of fights between Death Eaters and Aurors, hundreds of collapsed bodies, and made his way up several flights of stairs. Spells suddenly flew at him from the left and he was just able to dodge them, he didn't stick around to fight he just moved on.

After about ten minutes he found Hermione fighting off three Death Eaters, another went to attack her from behind but Draco hit him before he did anything. Hermione heard the scream and turned to see what was going on, what she saw was a very ragged Draco with his wand raised, ready to help. And he did, for the next hour he fought all the Death Eaters in the room until no one was left but him and Hermione.

"I can't believe you're really here!" Hermione said as she crossed the room to give him a hug.

"Neither can I. How long have you been here?"

"Since it started last night, look it's amazing that you're here and all but we have to go and find Harry and Ron, we have to help them fight."

"Look, I didn't come here to fight ok; I came here to make sure you were alright. Now you are I can leave, come on we'll go back to the pub that I'm staying at." Draco tried to pull her away by the hand but she wouldn't budge.

"No Draco, we can't just leave them. Hundreds of people are dying, I want to help and I thought you would too."

"Of course I would like to help; I just don't think that getting killed is the answer. Come on let's go." Draco tried to pull her away again.

"I'm staying Draco. I get that you're scared but I can't leave."

"Please Hermione."

"No Draco. Look, I'll see you later, I'll be fine."

Draco watched as Hermione walked away from him. First he was angry, he had after all risked his life coming to save her, even if she didn't need or want saving. But then he remembered that this was Hermione and she lived to help others. So Draco made his way out of the College, occasionally stopping to fight someone off and help a few people get out that were injured. He then went back to the pub and spent a sleepless night there, pacing the room, wondering if Hermione was still alive.

When Draco went back to his apartment the next day he still had no idea if Hermione was alive, but there wasn't anything else he could do but wait for her to call. The next few days he filled in with reading the Daily Prophet, Hermione wasn't in the obituary column so she was alive, but she hadn't told him. After that he started writing more songs, playing on his piano almost all day. He did anything to try and not think about Hermione, but nothing lasted.

He was performing in a pub one night when someone came up behind him.

"Draco, you're getting better." Draco slowly turned around and saw that it was Hermione but he didn't stop playing.

"You never called to say you were alive."

"I wanted to come see you in person. It took longer than I thought it would, what with all the excitement of Voldermorts death."

"So Potter finally killed him then?"

"Obviously. Haven't you heard? Don't you read the Daily Prophet anymore?" He glanced at her surprised face.

"Only the obituaries."

"Oh." Draco finished playing to a, drunken, applause.

"Well your doing better." Hermione said after an awkward silence.

"Yes, I now get drunken applause's, still much better than having a lamp thrown at me." Hermione laughed softly and relaxed a little.

"Still it's all for you. And you could do better; you could try making an album."

"I think not." Draco said laughing.

"I think you could. You've come a long way Draco, from one night stands and hangovers."

"I've had the occasional hangover since you left. I've missed you."

"You could have stayed you know. You could have helped and then you wouldn't have had to miss me." Draco shook his head.

"No, I couldn't. I don't help people Hermione. I'm not a saint like you."

"I'm no saint Draco."

"I think you are." Draco watched Hermione blush and look away.

"You know it's not all for me. It's all for you."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"You changed me."

"Ah. I told you not to sleep around and suddenly I'm responsibly for the greatest song I've ever heard? I should do that more often."

Draco pulled Hermione out of the bar by her hand, leaving behind the drunken calls of 'hey, I want another song'. He didn't stop to explain anything until they reached his apartment. Then he let go of her hand put moved closer to her.

"What are you doing Draco?"

"With what, my life or with you?"

"Both."

"I'm hoping they'll be the same thing. Please don't leave me."

Draco watched her smile and then he kissed her, long and soft.

"We aren't living here though, my house is better." Hermione said when they stopped.

"Good, because I sleep every night on a bed of nails."

"Mine smells like roses. And I have a piano."

"I didn't know you played."

"I don't."


End file.
